


First act: Naruto

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: First story, Other, Reincarnation, english not primary language, maybe finish maybe not, possible grammar mistakes and spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When I died I wasn't expecting to wake up. But I did, and so when my story should have ended it just began."Nope,no,no,no I am not doing this, find someone else, or an  idiot!"" I am sure you will have a lot of fun being a ninja."" If I die for real this time I am going to haunt you ."





	First act: Naruto

 

The second time I woke up I was several months old. And as such my vision was better and now my ' _parents'_ are more then just giant pink blobs. My mother was saying 

something in a language familiar to me but a one I can't understand. It was Japanesse. I know how it sounds because Stew was,a Otaku, or atleast I think that was his title.

Anyway after just daydreaming and not paying atention to what my mother was saying I felt slightly cold and with manuvering my head slightly I was able to confirm that --------- **Congratulations, it's a boy!!!--------** nah I am still 100% girl. And in my victory over, well remaining a girl I laughed a fearsome laugh ( No, it was actually adorable but nobody needs to know that ) and so my 'mother and father' turned to me and I could see their features. 'Mom' looked like your average housewife. Straught dark brown hair to her shouldes,average height from what I could see a round slightly chuby face and amazing eyes that in that moment I thought  _' I better have them or God damnit I will curse you universe'_ her eyes were a mix of blue and green and they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. So all in all she looked normal, well except for her eyes . Now my 'Dad' on the other hand,well if he wasn't my dad I an infant I would hit that. He had black hair with dark brown highights, angular face a bit of facial hair and chocolate brown eyes. From what I can see he is above average in height and isn't too muscled, he has more of a runner's built. 

 

 


End file.
